


Isn't She Lovely

by Cherry Bomb (ShowMeAHero)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/Cherry%20Bomb
Summary: prompt from anonymous: “can you please do an imagine where the reader is in a poly relationship with steve and bucky and she’s pregnant with their baby?”





	Isn't She Lovely

“Hello?” Steve called into the house, kicking the door shut behind him. He dropped the grocery bag onto the kitchen island and ducked his head into the living room. “Hello?”

“In here!” Bucky called back. Steve put the few groceries he had away in the cabinets and freezer and headed for their bedroom. He found you and Bucky laying there, Bucky propped up against the headboard, you with your head in his lap. You smiled up at him.

“Hi,” you said softly. Steve slid his shoes off at the door and crawled up onto the bed, placing his head beside yours in Bucky’s lap. He laid his hand alongside your cheek, pressing the pad of his thumb into your chin. “How was your day?”

“Uneventful,” he told you. He stroked your hair back, away from your face, then looked down, running his hand over the swell of your baby. “How was yours?”

“She ate half a box of Frosted Flakes,” Bucky informed him. You laughed, covering your face with your hands and rolling onto your back. “You should’ve seen it, Stevie. It was something else.”

“Something to be proud of, I’m sure,” Steve laughed. He reached up and pulled your hands away by your wrists. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” you said, tipping your head back to look up at Bucky. Bucky bent over and kissed you on the forehead. “I’m about ready for this kid to come out, though. Feels like there’s seven of them in there.”

“God forbid,” Steve laughed. He shifted and sat up, shuffling to sit beside Bucky against the headboard. You sat up and stretched, yawning. “Maybe the baby is Bucky’s, then.”

“We don’t know how the serum is going to affect them,” you reminded him. “Besides, there’s no ‘the baby is Bucky’s’ or ‘the baby is Steve’s.” You arched your back, popping the joints in your spine. “The baby is  _ ours.  _ You’re not getting out of this one, Rogers.”

“Damn,” Steve joked. He motioned you over, then shifted you in front of him so he could start combing through your hair. “You know I’m always trying to get away.”

“Seventy years in the ice wasn’t enough alone time?” you asked. Bucky snorted; Steve swatted at him. He pulled your hair back and started braiding from the crown of your head down for you. Bucky handed him a strand he had missed.

“I thought of another name today,” Steve offered. Bucky groaned. “Oh, shut up. My names are great.”

“Your names are  _ ancient,”  _ Bucky complained. “Get with the times, Rogers.”

“Forgive me,” Steve said, “but it should only be the 1950s for my brain.”

“What’s the name?” you asked, hoping to stop the bickering before it could get started.

“Ruth,” Steve suggested. Bucky groaned again, flopping forwards onto the bed. You hid a laugh behind your hand.

“It’s a bit of an old name, Steve,” you told him. He acted shocked.

“I thought you were on  _ my  _ side,” Steve said. You laughed.

“I’m on the baby’s side,” you said, “and the baby probably doesn’t want a name like ‘Ruth.’”

“I like Ruth,” Bucky offered. “I dated a Ruth.”

“Never mind on Ruth, then,” Steve said. Bucky kicked at his shoulder lightly with a socked foot. Steve reached for your wrist and pulled off one of the elastic ponytail holders. He tied off the end of your braid. You laid your head in Steve’s lap, your feet up on the small of Bucky’s back as Bucky turned Netflix on and started scrolling. You smiled, watching the back of his head, before you flinched, your hands going up over your stomach. Steve and Bucky were both over you in a second.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Steve asked, at the same time Bucky said, “What’s going on, what was that, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” you said. “It’s just-” You stopped, then reached up, frowning slightly. You rested your hand against your stomach and waited, then felt it again. A flutter, against your palm. You laughed, then reached out. “The baby’s kicking- They’re kicking right here,  _ here,  _ feel-”

Bucky put his hand in yours first, and you guided him to the spot you had felt the kick. The two of you waited, Steve hovering over you anxiously, until the baby kicked again. Bucky laughed, flopping back down on the bed, covering his face with his hands - one flesh, one metal - as Steve placed his hand in the same spot. He waited, too, and he soon felt that same flutter, and he immediately had tears in his eyes, the back of his free hand pressed under his nose.

“Oh, Steve,” you said, reaching up to rub his back. Bucky sat up and kissed his temple.

“It’s a good thing,” Bucky reminded him. Steve nodded, then sniffled.

“Yeah, I know,” Steve said. He straightened up and smiled. “I know. I’m just so happy.”

“Me, too, Stevie,” Bucky said. He looked at you, grinned, then turned back to Steve. “Remember, when we were twelve, and I told you I was gonna be a dad with you someday?”

“You did not,” you laughed, but Steve shook his head.

“He did,” Steve said. “He told me that. He told me we were going to be dads together.”

The three of them were silent for a moment. Then, you said, “Didn’t factor me in?”

“You weren’t even kind of born yet,” Bucky reminded you, shoving at you. You laughed as Steve caught you and held you upright. “I would’ve factored you in if I knew you, believe you me.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” you said, then startled once more when the baby kicked again. “Oh, good God-”

“Are they doing it again?” Steve asked. He and Bucky immediately looked to your face. You rolled your eyes, then guided their hands to where the baby was kicking again.

“She doesn’t  _ feel  _ like a Ruth,” Bucky commented. Steve raised an eyebrow. “More like a… James.”

“Even for a girl?” you asked. He smiled.

“Maybe,” he said. “Maybe we’ll just use your name.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” you said. “I kind of like Steve. Or James.”

“Or Ruth,” Steve piped up. Bucky swatted at him.

“We’ll find one we like,” you said. The baby kicked again, and Bucky looked away. “Oh, getting sentimental on me, now, are you, Barnes? It was supposed to be me and you against Steve.”

“What happened to not taking sides?” Steve asked. He kissed the top of your head, and you leaned into him; Bucky shuffled up to tuck himself against the two of you.

“I’m on the baby’s side,” you repeated, yawning. “They won’t be sentimental like you two. They’ll be hard and cold, like me.”

“God forbid,” Steve said again. He scratched his nails along your scalp, and you hummed, shutting your eyes. “Get some rest. Bucky and I will make dinner tonight.”

“We’ll see about that,” Bucky mumbled, then yelped when Steve, presumably, punched or pinched him. “Jesus, Rogers, cut your nails.” Pinched, then. You fell asleep listening to them bicker, feeling your child kicking inside of you, completely at peace with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my blog for imagines, which you can find and submit requests to [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
